


Tales of the Winchester Clan Timestamps

by vilnolin



Series: Tales of the Winchester Clan [4]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, JARtHtG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilnolin/pseuds/vilnolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories and snippets of the lives of the Winchester Clan.  Various Ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Brick in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Verse: Tales of the Winchester Clan (set before Just Another Reason to Hate the Government)  
> Rating: R  
> Characters: Lydecker, X5R-494  
> Warning: song fic, angst, suicidal thoughts, not really a crossover. stand alone.  
> Disclaimer: I also don't own the song...which is performed by KoRn (Another Brick In The Wall Parts 1,2 and 3)  
> Summary: Growing up transgenic just puts bricks in the wall...  
> *Edit/proof read May 1st, 2010

 

 __  
Daddy's flown across the ocean  
Leaving just a memory

 _  
_  
  
Lydecker had never understood the importance of Sandeman’s interference with the X5s slated for production. Sure, they were supposed to be the first mix of animal and human DNA that did not produce physical resemblances to their animal counterpart eighty nine percent of the time. Sure, they had a few human looking X3s and X4s, but a majority ended up in the basement, locked up.  
            What he hated most was Sandeman’s interest in the X5s created from the genetic material of the two unknowns who had somehow managed to find their way onto the grounds, past a dozen  _very_  well trained guards and motion sensors. What disturbed him more was that a Keegan Hanson had managed the same feat a year previous, and though the British native had not been claimed by their government, it raised theories that the United Kingdom was pursuing people with…alternative abilities in their undercover operations.  
            In a way, they had handed Manticore the perfect specimens in which to experiment with their own genetic psychic program. Hanson’s genes hadn’t spliced with normal DNA bonding, and had been in the “destroy” pile when Sandeman had seen something that they hadn’t. He had seen the same in the two unknowns that had also gotten past the wire. All three were currently being “added” to the X5 list of base subjects. And yet, Sandeman had wanted more from one of them. He tinkered with the fourth generation of X5s, and created two more (Manticore had destroyed the sample from the other two, as the female’s was genetically unstable, and the male’s had an unidentified contaminant). Sandeman had several ‘special’ embryos…ones he tinkered with more than any of the others.  
            It made Lydecker nervous. These X5s were going to be unpredictable as it were. Who knew what instabilities Sandeman might be splicing into them.  
  


 __  
A snapshot in the family album  
Daddy, what else did ya leave for me?

 __  
  
  
X5-494 started walking before the rest of his birth group. He even surpassed his twin X5-493, and his older twin, X5-112. He started talking earlier too, which was difficult to manage as once he started, he tended not to stop.  
  


 __  
Daddy, whatcha leave behind for me?  
All in all it was just a brick in the wall  
All in all it was all just bricks in the wall

 _  
_  
  
After the escape in 2009, Lydecker had the rather distasteful task of submitting all possible trouble units to Psy-Ops, which included 112 and 494, as well as 001, 105 and 113…112 and 494 were understandable—they were genetically based with 493, one of the escapees. The others all showed signs of independent thought, a disregard for authority, and other warning symptoms that may be predecessors to another escape. And all of them were Sandeman’s _special_  kids.  
  


 __  
We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control

 __  
  
  
“No! I didn’t do anything!” Lydecker just frowned, keeping his face blank as they dragged 494—nicknamed Tac—into Psy-Ops. The kid was putting up a big fight, and had already knocked one of his human guards unconscious. However, the moment his green eyes fell on X5-112—strapped to the chair, fighting to move his head away from the red laser baring into his right pupil—he froze. And started to hyperventilate.  
            They were able to strap him into the chair without any more issues.  
            When they removed X5-112 from Psy-Ops due to continuous seizures, 494 stopped fighting all together. By the time he left Psy-Ops, nearly a year later, he never remembered he had a twin…or an older brother.  
            He didn’t remember his name. He was X5R-494.  
  


 __  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers, leave them kids alone  
Hey, Teachers, leave those kids alone

 _  
_  
  
Lydecker thought they had lost a valuable X5 commander that day. Already, the Alpha X5-112 had died (he dearly wished for an autopsy, but it had happened the day of the Pulse, with his fellow unit, 113. Chaos had ruled that day) and he was counting on the reindoctrinated unit stepping up as leader of Delta Company—the company made up of all the surviving reindoctrinated units.  
            He didn’t realize how much he missed the rebellion in his kids until the day 494 broke his Drill Sergeant’s nose.  
            “My head is  _fine_ , Sir. Yours doesn’t look so good.” He had been confined to the punishment box for a full day for that outburst, but the 12 year old 494 couldn’t know that he had made his CO proud.  
  


 __  
All in all its just another brick in the wall  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall

 _  
_  
  
When the adolescent 494 began to show preternatural abilities—namely the ability to sense the emotions of people around him—it was a great leap forward for the Psy-Ops department. However, his apparently limited grasp at what was happening made him as accurate as a lie detector at best, which, for Manticore, meant he was easily replaceable with common equipment and thus, not a success. Lydecker made sure they were able to help him deal with the compounded emotions. Manticore might have ruined its Psy-Operative, but they wouldn’t ruin a soldier. Not _his_ soldier.  
            So he had continued with their training…  
            By 2017, the entirety of Delta Company, led by X5R-494, with co commanders X5R-472 and 657 was sent into training. They only lost two members.  However, on their very first mission, 494, 472, 105 and 600 all actively disobeyed in order to save a child’s life.  
            While Lydecker secretly approved of this behavior, it was not good for a soldier, who should be ready to do anything, at any time. Instead of punishment, he decided to run on all four’s talents, rather than where the government wanted them.  
            By 2018, all four had completed the extra training. X5R-494 had even complete four Solo Missions above and beyond what they expected of him. What no one at Manticore could know was what was going on behind the blank faces of the X5R’s. No one could know how tightly they had bound together after the horrifying experience of Psy-Ops, of how much of a pack they had become.  
            They hid their feral side from their human guards by instinct. Reason would come later.  
  


 __  
We don't need no education  
We don't need no thought control  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom  
Teachers, leave them kids alone  
Hey, Teachers, leave those kids alone  
All in all its just another brick in the wall  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall

 _  
_  
  
  
X5R-494 _knew_  this was bad. It didn’t feel right. “Simon?”  
            Yet, as he turned to look at Rachael, his stomach gave a little flop. “Yeah?”  
            And he knew she was worried about him. “You look angry.”  
            “It’s nothing.” She wrapped her arms around him. Surprisingly, it made him feel better. Which made him feel much,  _much_  worse. She felt him tense, and, when she glanced up, for one brief moment, perhaps, caught sight of the panther lurking in his genetic code. “Rachael, darling, I’m fine. Really.” He smiled at her like it was natural, and it  _was_  because he  _was_  Simon and it was so much easier as him.  
            Underneath it all, X5R-494 wanted to bite, claw and scratch at Agent Sandoval with every claw and tooth he  _should_  have had.  
  


_  
I don’t need no arms around me._

_  
_  
  
He _knew_  he had screwed up. They told him they would punish his Company for his indiscretions. They told him that one of them, X5R-105, had not survived. They told him that they would do the same to the rest of his company if he didn’t submit to the reindoctrination.   
            X5R-494 did  _not_  submit. He fought, cried, screamed, yelled, scratched, and even killed two lab techs before they were able to inject him with a sedative. The sedative didn’t take.  
            He had made it to the morgue, feet slapping against the cold floor, blurring past guards, X units, everyone, speed brought on by panic. They couldn’t have killed anyone in his—  
            Her scent was obvious in the cold, dark morgue. He didn’t even need to lift the sheet to know they hadn’t lied about 105. When they found him, he was kneeling by her corpse, head down, docile.  
  


_  
I don't need no drugs to calm me_

_  
_  
  
By the time they dragged him into solitary confinement, X5R-494 barely remembered his designation. He couldn’t remember how many were in his company. He couldn’t remember why he wasn’t _with_  his company. When a man with white hair-- _Lydecker, CO, SIRYESSIR_ \--personally came to take him back to his room, he didn’t question it. He didn’t even notice when the man slipped him a gold locket on a chain…the importance was there, but he couldn’t place it.  
            He felt like he couldn’t trust his own thoughts.  
            When he rejoined his company a day later, he barely felt anything. Within a week, it was as if he had never left.  
  


 __  
I have seen the writing on the wall  
Don't think I need anything at all  
No, don't think I need anything at all

 _  
_  
  
“I didn’t do anything!” The words brought back a sense of déjà vu that he couldn’t remember even when he tried. And yet, here he was, being forcibly dragged back to Psy-Ops, for something his genetic double—had he known he had been twinned? He thought he would have known that—did, just to see if he had the same genetic tendencies. So he lied through his teeth. He gave them all the ‘right’ answers.  
            They hadn’t believed it for one second.  
            For the first time—was it the first time?—he didn’t trust this place. He didn’t trust the Ordinaries. He wanted his Company—wasn’t it bigger? And weren’t there a heck of a lot more pretty girls to look at? And why does that thought hurt so much?—and he didn’t care if it was against orders. He was starting to think Manticore wasn’t really on his side. But it wasn’t like there was anywhere else to go.  
  
 __  
  


 __  
All in all it was all just bricks in the wall  
All in all you were all just bricks in the wall

  
  
            “We believe it would be in Manticore’s best interest if this Unit was euthanized.”  
            Lydecker stared at the report with a sense of shock. He had known that X5R-494 had a spotty record, especially after his first long term mission. He had never thought that 494 might have the same psychological dysfunction as 493—Ben—or that he was at risk for it. X5-112 had many similar qualities…but he had also died well before 493 began to show signs of psychosis. Perhaps it was late onset Schizophrenia…“I want him removed from active duty instead.”  
            “I don’t think so.” Lydecker spun, to see his hated fellow Committee member, Renfro, behind him, all bleach blonde hair and sharp heels. “I would like the unit placed on death row.”  
            “You don’t have any say in this matter.”  
            She laughed, and he hated her even more. “I have a signed order from the head of the program, Deck. But, I’ll tell you what. If you can figure out how to fix him in…well, let’s give it a good month, I’ll look into revoking the order.”  
            Lydecker almost snarled. But he had to keep his temper. After all, exploding at Renfro would only prompt her to move up the stay of execution. “Fine.”  
  


 __  
Goodbye, cruel world  
I'm leaving you today  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye

 _  
_  
  
Alec—X5R-494—found himself staring at the piano in Joshua’s basement, forlorn but, amazingly, still in tune. And…memories…painful, hard memories began to push up from under the reindoctrination, the torture, everything. And he played.  
            His Company. Rachael.  
            Alec wasn’t alright. He could sense every god-damned emotion that flitted through everyone’s head, and damn Max for taking down Manticore—they had been the only ones who could stop that! Life out here was torture. He had been stupid to believe otherwise.  
            He hadn’t realized he had company until someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Despite his over-reaction, he thought he covered quite well. And he had avoided talking about the locket—oh, he remembered, and he wished he didn’t. Lydecker should have been shot too, for giving it back to him, for letting him remember. But he held on to it.  
            And he’d be holding it when he finally pulled the trigger and ended his life too. It was that last straw, the last thing to tip him over the edge. The last brick in the wall.  
  
 __  
  


 __  
Goodbye, all you people  
There's nothing you can say  
To make me change my mind  
Goodbye

  
  
  
            Max had saved his life, and he now owed her. He had a cause of sorts too.  
            He could never know, that in just about 6 months, he’d meet up with X5R-105—remembering her from his company, even though her death had been taken from him—and that, after finding her, he’d find his brothers, and a whole new cause to fight for.

 


	2. Take What's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Alec/Keegan  
> Spoilers: up to and including all aired episodes, ending of JARTHTG  
> Warning:explicit, heat sex (or is that an enticement?)  
> Disclaimer: And the Song...well, it belongs to A Perfect Circle  
> Summary: Alec blows off his duties to the clan one night...

  
            The club, as usual, was nothing short of a dive. Stale beer, urine and the slightly skunk-like smell of decent weed assaulted his heightened senses even as he approached it from the back of the parking lot, where he had parked his motorcycle amidst the overgrowth.  
            He wasn’t supposed to be here tonight: it was his night to watch the camp, while Sam and Dean struggled on a Hunt he knew he should have been doing. But, as was quite common since the Pulse, women had a far better chance at getting jobs, and since Keegan was bartending this particular evening, the hunt had fallen to the Elders. That nickname itself was something of a joke between the core Winchesters, a laugh at the rest of the clan’s attempt to figure out the convoluted family dynamics between the eight that made up the Winchesters and the Harvelle-Winchesters. Sam and Dean had been dubbed ‘The Elders’ as—ironically enough—they were the oldest living in the clan, as well as the only two to have actually been born with the name ‘Winchester’.  
            It irked him, at times, especially when he felt he had certainly earned the right…but then again, he did have a disregard for orders, tonight being no exception. But, ordering him to baby sit a bunch of twenty-something transgenics from going feral on an equally aged group of Demonborne… He understood the necessity of keeping the Special Children safe and protected. But, grouping them with a bunch of animal-enhanced, military trained soldiers? He didn’t care how many abilities they had, he knew his kids ( _my people_ ) would rip them apart if the tensions arose to anything. And Sam had the nerve to accuse him of actually  _war-mongering_  the entire event.  
            Yeah, he was a species-ist. But he was  _better_.   
            The wall of sound that hit him as he pushed open the grubby beige door nearly forced him back out into the street. No wonder Keegan came home with a splitting headache and desperately in need of tryptophan. And the smells were worse, too. As always, within seconds of his entrance, he was already declining advances from several young women who looked barely old enough to be in here. He had to rather harshly demonstrate his lack of interest to an older woman who seemed to take his head shake as an invitation. When he released her hand—after crushing her fingers for being so brazen to grab at the front of his pants—he offered her a feral smile. “Trust me, Cougars don’t get along well with Panthers.” He hissed. She was already moving off towards the door, shaking out her hand. He hadn’t broken it—it would have been suspicious and callous if he had—but _damn_  sometimes he wondered about Norms…No means no.  
            He was just turning towards the bar when a  _very_  familiar scent drifted past his nose, and set every muscle to tense. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise, even as the front of his pants became increasingly tight. Keegan was near…in heat…and afraid.  
                He forced the snarl that was fighting its way out of his throat back down and scanned the crowd, searching for a flash of the green streaked black hair, or shifting colored eyes. Not three tables away from him, barely two yards, Keegan was attempting to make her way back to the bar, empty tray clutched to her chest, but her attention was on the table just behind her.  
            Alec’s eyes narrowed, and he focused on that table, not needing the telescoping vision to see that it held three drunk and large men, all leering towards Keegan.  One of them reached a hand towards her, slurring something that he couldn’t pick up over all the noise. His hand never made contact.  
            At first, the drunk looked rather surprised when he encountered denim covered thigh instead of a skirt that could be easily shoved aside. Then, he looked pissed. “Hey! You’re in my way!”  
            Alec could hear Keegan just behind him now, feel one of her small hands tentatively on his back. :: _Not transgenic safe here._ :: Her mind whispered to his.  
            “I don’t think the lady wants to be groped.” He bit out, fighting to keep some measure of calm and control. With her so close, and her pheromones so strong, it was all he could do to keep the tomcat in him from claiming his Mate, and tearing the head off the prey that had the nerve to  _try_ to touch her.  
            At his pronouncement, the other two at the table made ‘ooooo’ noises, and the first one—Alec was having trouble distinguishing them now, they were all beneath him, prey—stood, cracking his knuckles. “Really? And what are you going to do about it, eh? Pretty Boy?”  
            Alec leaned forward—he was only an inch shorter than the man—and gave him the same feral smile he had shown the older woman earlier. “If you try it again, you’ll find out.” He did not like that this man—this  _human_ —wasn’t backing down…but Keegan had already warned him that this place wasn’t tolerant of  _their kind_. The warning was doing little against his the surge of feral-ness that being this close to Keegan was doing to him. However, Keegan seemed to realize this, and brushed a hand over his barcode, tussling his neck-length blonde locks. Immediately, the three burly, drunk assholes were forgotten as he spun, facing her with a slightly helpless smile on his face. It always gave him chills when he saw the same, lovestruck expression on her face.  
            But, turning his back on an opponent—even as little a threat as these ones—was a bad idea. His only warning for the blow was Idiot One’s hand gripping his right shoulder, intending to spin him so that the man could clock him in the face.  
            Alec let him, ducking at the last second to place a strong punch to his gut before grabbing the man’s back and driving him down onto his knee. Even amidst the music, he could hear the sound of a rib snapping as he dropped the man, letting him fall limp to the floor. He looked at the two remaining men, who looked torn between running for their lives ( _the better option_ ) and rushing him ( _which they would end up dead_ ). “When jackass wakes up, tell him if he tries to touch my girl again, I will kill him.” Alec then offered them his most charming smile—the one Max forced him to use on the  _oh so wonderful_  publicity shots she had everyone do—before wrapping an arm around Keegan’s waist and guiding her towards the back room.   
            Almost as soon as they were away from the press of bodies around them she seemed to come to her senses, pulling away from him, and looking up towards his yellow-green eyes, a reproachful expression on her face. “Alec, I’ve still got four hours of my shift left.” He ignored her, stepping into her personal space and nuzzling at her neck, one hand trailing down her side. He was rather surprised when she caught it and pulled it away.  
            Startled, he pulled back to look at her. “What?”  
            She sighed, and rolled her eyes, leaning into him despite her attempts not to. “I have the next four days off. I just need to get through the next four hours…Alec, you’re seriously tempting me here.” He grinned, leaning in so he was barely a centimeter from her lips.  
            “Maybe that’s my point.” He purred, pressing his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, and Alec wrapped his arms tightly around her, a possessive growl escaping his throat when he felt her hands on his chest again, pushing at him with slightly more strength than before.  
            “We need to get paid.”  
            Alec grinned. “Change the letter, and you’re right.”  
            “Cute, Laid, Paid, I get it.” She was pushing at him again, and he reluctantly stopped kissing her neck and looked back at her. “Alec, you’re making this a hell of a lot harder than it already is.”  
            Anger flashed through Alec with a fire that did nothing to diminish the desire running through him. “Damnit, Keegan, then can’t we get you guys jobs that don’t have guys pawing at you all the time? Get all possessive…and jealous…” He very nearly lost track of what he was saying, as Keegan was now walking away from him, down the service hallway that led to the green room for the bands. And he was really enjoying the view.  
            It took him a minute to realize the view was getting smaller as she was  _walking away_  and Alec blurred forward, sweeping past her and blocking her path. “Alec! Damn it!” He was not expecting her to hit him with the drink tray.   
            More amusing however, was the fact it broke on his head. He rubbed at the spot a little, chuckling at her startled expression. “I think I can honestly say I inherited that trait from Dean.”  
            “As well as the stubbornness that comes with it! Alec, this isn’t funny.” She had lost the started look, and it was replaced with something akin to desperation. “I’m fighting my pheromones with every god-damned breath, and you’re making it so much harder.”Alec understood that sentiment…he honestly did. But, for the same reason he had ignored Sam and Dean to head out here tonight, he was not going home. He was not going to be spending another minute babysitting when his Mate was out there, in heat, just  _waiting_ …  
 _Maybe Dean and Castiel are right…You are too animal, too feral…_  that annoying voice that somehow sounded like Sam said into the back of his mind. Alec shook his head, trying to shake it away. It wasn’t like he always did this…only the few times a year that Keegan had the damned ( _blessed_ ) estrus cycle. “You want to talk about harder?” He said, stepping forward again, and catching one of her hands. He placed it firmly on the front of his pants, where she would be able to easily feel the effect she had on him. “I need you. Now.”  
            Her eyes glazed over a bit, and for a fraction of a second, he was sure he had won her over—but then she was shaking her head as he had done. “Alec, please, not now. We both know ‘quickie’ with us is never just that. Nor is it enough to sate either of us.” She leaned in as he ran a hand down the side of her face, a perfect mimicry of a cat begging to be pet more.  
            And,  _Jesus_ , Alec wanted to.  
            It wasn’t a conscious decision for him, one minute he was fighting to do exactly as Keegan asked, and the next he had her against the wall, kissing her with a bruising force. Her control broke too, kissing him back, her arms around his neck. Every sense was heightened—music was canned tonight, green room was empty—and what little rational that could make it through his feral brain had him moving towards the more private space.  
            When having ‘the talk’ with the younger X6s and X8s in their clan (with the Special Children listening in, as Sam and Dean both thought it was relevant for them to learn too), Alec had tried to explain what heat feels like to males, to Mates.  
            The closest he was able to get was a complete possessiveness that had to be a throwback to the feline DNA (and perhaps early man), and akin to walking around with a permanent hard-on. All of the kids had laughed, until Alec had said, rather darkly, “Yeah, it’s all hilarious until someone tries to talk to your chosen mate, and then you find yourself waking up, covered in blood, with a body next to you and the cops on your ass.”  
            And while that hadn’t been a personal experience of Alec’s…it had been one of his Unit’s back at Manticore. X5R-735 had been terminated on sight, while X5R-102 had been hauled in for study. Apparently no one at Manticore had given a thought to the reactions of the males to females in heat, and used poor 102 as a lab rat, exposing her to males after artificially inducing heat. She had died in a rather brutal breeding nary a month after the experiment started.  
            Alec was far more careful, far more controlled, even if it was just barely, his personal reasoning being that Keegan was his Mate, and some part of his primal brain (maybe even the part that mated him for life in the first place) recognized this fact.  
            He knew his biological clock was going, as was Keegan’s. He also knew fear ( _Ames White, that fucking bastard_ ) was driving much of her self-imposed chastity around her heat cycle. Right now? He didn’t care. He barely cared enough to slam the door to the green room behind them as he toppled the two of them over onto the couch that certainly smelled like it had been used for this purpose before. If he hadn’t been so drugged on pheromones, he might have cared that this was his love, and that the couch was certainly not up to his standards, but now, there was just  _Mine, my mate, my love, my children, mine,_  and he couldn’t stop the rush long enough to undress.  
            Her skirt was pushed up, the thin underwear torn off, as his pants were shoved low on his hips, taking his boxers with them. His lips never left hers, his hands entangled in her hair as the other balanced her on the arm of the couch. She ground back onto him, and he lost even the tiny bit of self-restraint he was holding onto.  
            He thrust in, his growl and her gasp lost in the kiss they had yet to break. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the voice was crying out to him  _Not safe! Dean’s gonna kill you!_ , but he couldn’t bring himself out of the mantra of  _mine, mine, mine_  running through his head, timed with every thrust in. Keegan had her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close against him.  
            And it was so short—he felt her tighten around him, and he was coming with a snarl that broke the kiss, her keen lost to the music that was still loud even this far back from the main club. He managed a few more thrusts before he lost his rhythm and nearly toppled her back onto the couch, struggling to stand on legs that were shaking with exertion ( _apparently X5 stamina has nothing to do with Heat Sex…_ ) as Keegan grabbed the back of his head, pulling him to they were resting forehead to forehead.  
            “You…ass…” She panted, using her other hand to slap him lightly on the cheek. He offered her a cheeky smile, tilting his head down to place a loving kiss to her bitten lips.  
            “What can…I say? Heh, you…you drive me…absolutely crazy…” He leaned in to kiss her again, but she was already dodging out of his way, slipping off him and onto the ground. Alec made a whimpering noise, but stopped at the frown she gave him. “Eh…sorry about the underwear.”  
            “No you’re not.”  
            “You’re right, I’m not.” He groped for paper towels, tissues, anything—and found a roll by the makeup table, and cleaned himself up, carefully tucking himself back in and wincing a little at the harshness of the slightly damp fabric against his overly sensitive length. “You sure you want to go back to work?” He asked, holding out the paper towels to her.  
            He really shouldn’t have been surprised when his pants were suddenly on fire…but, as usual, when he went to put out the green flames, they were nothing more than an illusion. “I hate you.”  
            Alec put on his most affected face. “Keely…” Within moments, she had melted, and Alec almost felt a little bad. “Is it really that bad for you? I mean, after what that guy did to you—“  
            “They designed us to be sex objects, Alec. I’m used to it. You’re the one who went all primitive.” Alec frowned at her.  
            “Well  _excuse me_  if my  _Mate_  was getting harassed, oh, and I could scent she was in heat. Oh well.” He raised his hands up. “Not like I was being adorably romantic or anything.”  
            “You came here to try to drag me back for sex and you know it.” She said, but there was a smile ghosting the corners of her lips, and Alec felt one light up his face as well.  
            “Eh…guilty?”  
            “As if there was any question.” She stood on tip-toe to press a kiss to his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her, the pheromones subtler now, but they’d be strong again in a matter of hours… “Go home. You’ll get four days of this as soon as my shift is over.”  
            “You know, I liked stealing things better.” He kissed her on the tip of her nose, and tossed a wink her way. “You sure you don’t want me sticking around? Kick some more ass of any guys who decide they want to do more than look?”  
            Keegan gave him a shy smile—one that he saw so often…he missed her old, easy smile—and shook her head. “I can take care of myself. The last thing we need is you going feral again, and killing someone. Go home…” However, even as she shooed him towards the back entrance, she whispered, “I love you, you fool.”  
            Alec smiled, and pulled her into one last kiss. “I know.” He whispered back. He took one last glance at her straightening her clothes before he eased the door open, slipping out into the cool night. He couldn’t help but sing quietly to the lyrics of the music he had been ignoring, his good mood lightening his steps.  
`However, when he got to the back of the parking lot, to the corpse where he hid his bike, it darkened almost immediately. Firstly, the lime green of his Duke was gone, and secondly, there was a single, white piece of paper shuddering in the breeze. With a snarl, Alec grabbed it off the branch, his eyes not needing light to read the inked words:  
 _Hey Loverboy,  
Next time you bail on ‘babysitting’ to have ‘quality time’ with your mate—our  **sister** , if you remember—you’ll lose more then just your crotch rocket.  
Think with the upstairs brain, little bro, and get a manly-er bike.  
\--Dean  
P.S. Have fun walking back to camp.  
_            Alec was seriously not amused. Biting back a snarl—and thinking of all the lovely things he’d love to do to his  _Dad_ , Alec tugged his leather jacket tighter around him, and—glancing back at the club, started his two mile walk back to base camp.  



	3. Lessons in Japanese, or How Dean Winchester Got Over His Fear of Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Warning: Crossover, Dark Angel (AU), confusion, body swapping, sex, drug use, craziness, batman!moves, character death, au, retroactive continuity and lots of other insane stuff. but no zombies.  
> Summary: Felix finds out Dean's afraid of flying. It's all my husband's fault.  
> Dean realized he had picked up a tail quite quickly. It really wasn’t that difficult if you really thought about it.

 

            Dean realized he had picked up a tail quite quickly. It really wasn’t that difficult if you really thought about it.  
            “Hikoki.”  
            “Excuse me?” He had turned, and there was Felix, grinning.  
            “Hikoki.” He had said again again. “Hiko-ki.” And then—with his best ‘what the fuck’ face—wandered towards Ellen, who had started to beat the microwave with a wooden spoon, muttering, “And they say  _I’m_  weird.”  
            The third time Felix had chirped this particular word at him as he passed, he figured it was from one of those Manticore inside jokes he never seemed to get let in on.  “Airplane.” Biggs said, interrupting Dean from his thoughts. He barely had time to register that the tanned skin transgenic had come to lean next to him, and Biggs was already pushing off the wall. “Means ‘airplane’.”  
            Dean stared after him, “What the fuck does  _that_  mean?” Biggs just waved a hand at him, not even looking back. To make matters worse, he was due to help start up the rides, which was going to take him within chirping distance. Again.  
            It went on for two more days.  
            “Heeeeeee…koki.”  
            “What the fuck does it  _mean_  already?!” Dean demanded, spinning to face Felix with a look bordering on desperation.  
            Much to his chagrin, Felix bit his lip, barely smothering laughter that strongly suggested he was the butt of a joke. “It means I’m winning.” Felix About-Faced, and took off, leaving Dean convinced the other clone was making fun of him. He was not amused.  
            The next day, Dean didn’t idly wait for Felix to find him. No, he tracked that damned grease monkey MacGyver  _down_. With a growl, he grabbed him by the t-shirt, pulling him face to face with him, ignoring the startled gasps of the kids Felix had been watching. “What. Does. It. Mean.” Felix grinned at him, and then, much to Dean’s shock, broke the grip on his shirt, keeping a hold of his wrist, and then blurring down to snatch his ankle. Dean found himself hanging sideways in the bear-enhanced transgenic’s grip. “Not-urg-answering—“  
            “Kiite! Dean-san wa nan desu ka!” Felix called to the kids, taking a bracing step back.  
            Dean had momentary deja-vu of a time before mom died, of dad holding him similar… “Oh fuck, no—“  
            And Felix spun him. Dean’s free arm and leg went wide, catching the wind despite his attempts to pull them in as the scenery whipped by—he was feeling sick, how was this ever  _fun_  when he was a kid—  
            “Hikoki!” he vaguely heard the kids yell.  
            “Yakta!” Felix yelled back, suddenly letting go. Dean just barely had time to duck and roll before he hit the ground, coming up at Biggs’ feet and trying to ignore the laughing coming from behind him.  
            Biggs grinned at him, offering a hand. Dean took it, if only to make the world stop spinning. “It means ‘airplane’.” He laughed at him, pulling him to his feet.  
            Dean managed a weak glare. “I got that.”  
  
 **End**  
  
Translations:  
Kiite! Dean-san wa nan desu ka! : Listen(command)! What is Dean-(title of respect…::snorfle::)? (Desu ka makes it a question).  
Yakta! : You did it!/ I did it!/ We did it!/ She did it!/ he did it! They did it! / Oh my god we’re amazing! I swear, this little word means fucking everything.  
And of course, in case you didn’t get it, Hikoki means airplane.


	4. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R  
> Pairing: none mentioned. Alec/Biggs implied  
> Warning: Crossover, Dark Angel (AU), confusion, body swapping, sex, drug use, craziness, batman!moves, character death, au, retroactive continuity and lots of other insane stuff. but no zombies.  
> Summary: Sometimes, he wasn't sure which team his little brother played for.

 

            Sometimes, he wasn’t sure which team his little brother played for.  
  
            Oh, sure, Alec was mated to Keegan, who was most certainly female, but there was the matter of Biggs. Sam had tried to convince him that it was the whole Pack mentality, that Biggs was being an excellent, if over zealous, second in command. And that would have been fine, if Biggs actually  _was_  Alec’s second in command, but that dubious title went to Felix. And  _he_  wasn’t hanging all over Alec. And possibly most worrying, Alec didn’t seem bothered by it. Dean didn’t really like Biggs, or Felix for that matter, but they were his brother’s pack, and he’d do anything for his brothers. Except keep his mouth shut. “Are you gay?”  
            Alec stared back at him, head cocked to the side like a confused puppy—what Dean had expected—but Biggs was stock still, like a startled deer. “I didn’t really think you needed to ask that, considering the past eight years, but ok. Apparently Keegan and I need to have louder sex.”  
            Dean felt vaguely nauseous, and rolled his eyes. “Please, no. And I wasn’t talking to you.” The look of dawning comprehension on Alec’s face was priceless, but Dean was looking at Biggs. “So tell me, Darklighter, you playing for the other team now?”  
            Biggs shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of both Winchesters, but held his ground. “You know, I should have never teased you all those years ago…”  
            Dean, however, waved him off. “I’m not talking about the whole X5 bisexuality thing. I’m talking about the you following around my baby brother like a love sick school girl.”  
            Alec shifted uncomfortably, taking a step to the side. “You know, I’m not too comfortable with where this is going. I’m gonna go do something else.” Dean caught him by the collar as he tried to slip away. “I  _really_  don’t want to be here for this.”  
            “Alec Winchester, what did you do?” Dean had lost his height advantage a few years back, but that didn’t stop Alec from ducking like a scolded puppy.  
            “He didn’t do anything.” Biggs said, his face bright red.  
            Alec glared at him. “It would be easier to get you to shut up if you were within smacking distance.”  
            “Obviously they noticed.”  
            Dean cocked an eyebrow, still keeping a grip on Alec’s shirt. “You weren’t exactly being Mr. Subtle. At least before you had those ‘girl friends’.”  
            “I was mated to 495.” Dean stared, and Alec huffed, but Biggs continued. “Felix’s twin was female—a genetic anomaly as the entire 49-line was supposed to be male,” He gave a little shrug. “Happened on an away mission, never really understood what or why. She didn’t make it out of Manticore when the place went up.”  
            “So why aren’t you hanging over Felix?”  
            “495 was blonde!” came the helpfully yelled answer, and Dean gave a nod of thanks in the general direction of Felix.  
            Alec was looking very uncomfortable. Dean gave him a little nudge. “Out with it.”  
            Alec glared at him. “There’s nothing to ‘get out’.”  
            “I think he’s hoping for a little insight into your reluctance to talk about this.” Biggs sighed, looking resigned to the conversation.  
            Dean looked at Alec, who was still glaring. “Wait, are  _you_  gay?”  
            Alec jerked his shirt out of Dean’s grasp and gave him his most insulted face. “Do I really need to remind you I’m fucking your sister? Cause I will. Gleefully.” Dean refused to be goaded. And apparently Alec picked up on this. “Look, I’ve always preferred females. Doesn’t mean I won’t offer comfort—“  
            “Oh just say it already!” Felix announced, finally leaving his work on the scrambler and officially joining the conversation. “Biggs sometimes needs cuddles.”  
            “Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean looked between the three X5s in front of him. “You were honestly clamming up because of  _cuddling_?!”  
            Felix was enjoying this far too much. “Well, it’s not like Biggs isn’t a needy bitch. He gets clingy.”  
            “Hey!”  
            “You do.” Alec agreed, checking his shirt to see if it had been damaged. “And you  _have_ gotten worse recent…”And then Alec paled. “Oh.” Felix and Biggs seemed to put it together at the same time too: an amused smile seeping across Felix’s face while nausea tinted Biggs’ green.  
            It took Dean a second, but when he got it, he had to side with Felix on the amusement of the whole thing. “Startin’ to think you really need to cut your hair.”  
            “Shut the fuck up.” Alec growled. “And no, thank you. Keegan will kill me.”  
            Felix was grinning like the cat that caught the canary. “I think Biggs is going to be sick.” And, wouldn’t you know it, Biggs took that moment to vomit.  
            Dean couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Transgenic fucking drama.”  
            “I don’t think Biggs is going to need cuddles any time soon, Alec.”  
            “Shut the fuck up, Felix.” Alec growled, still bright red with embarrassment.  
            Dean took in the scene, and sighed, patting Felix and Alec on the shoulders. “Well, this has been a productive talk.” He was pretty sure Biggs was flipping him off, but that just made the whole thing funnier.  
            Sometimes, life was awesome.


End file.
